


National Kiss a Redhead Day

by bubblyArtisan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans William "Dex" Poindexter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyArtisan/pseuds/bubblyArtisan
Summary: It's a special holiday, and Nursey is excited about it. Dex has no idea what day it is, and spends all day stewing on it. The day, however, was all for him.





	National Kiss a Redhead Day

**Author's Note:**

> This got way longer than I expected it to be but I found out a day late that Friday was National Kiss a Redhead Day and was severely disappointed by the lack of content for our favorite little ginger. This was completely unbeta'd, so if you have any suggestions or corrections I would love to hear them! (but I warn you I take a bazillion years to realize I have notifications lmao)

Dex suspected that something was up the minute Nursey greeted him that morning. He gave him a kiss as he said good morning, which was normal enough, but it had a different weight to it, this excitement in the simple peck that lingered on his lips in feeling, and showed on Nursey’s in a proud grin. 

“What day is it, babe?” Derek asked, and Dex then knew for certain that there was something going on. 

“uh, it's Friday… I guess, what, the 12th? Am I missing something? I can't think of anything going on today.”

“Figure it out for yourself, then. I have to go finish getting ready for class. See you later, Dex,” Nursey said, and Dex rolled his eyes as he received another kiss. This one was a goodbye as his boyfriend slipped out of the room to leave Dex wondering what the hell today was. It obviously wasn't Nursey’s birthday- that date was blissfully simple to remember and Dex thanked his lucky stars for that. He didn't think it was anybody else's birthday either, and he doubted that Nursey would be so excited about it anyway. They didn't celebrate anniversaries, though Dex still knew that it was September 15th, god forbid Nursey find out that he was so sentimental about it. That ruled that out. He couldn't possibly think of what else could make him so excited. Was something happening that day that he had forgotten? Oh well. He had all day to figure that out, he supposed. And he had a class to get to himself, anyway. 

He found himself pretty distracted throughout the class anyway. It was a required English credit he had put off taking for a while, just some boring English literature course that he was sure Nursey probably already took and aced. He refused to accept any help from him, though, because really it wasn't all that hard (it's English, after all) and he didn't feel like he should need any help with something like that. However, sitting and concentrating more on trying to remember what the day could be so special about left his concentration on the lecture discussing the hidden themes of Jonathan Swift significantly lacking. That being said, when the professor reminded the class at the end of the lecture about the essay due the next time they met about that exact topic, he outwardly groaned. Damned Nursey. Now he would probably have to ask for help, and admit that he has been so damn focused on some little comment Nursey made that morning. 

He and Nursey were going to meet up for lunch in between classes for the day like they did every Tuesday and Friday anyway, so he hoped he could pry a little more information out of Nursey about what the significance of January 12th was. He made it to Annie’s and found Nursey waiting there for him already, scrolling through his phone and looking a little smug. Dex let out an amused sigh and rolled his eyes, sliding into the booth across from Nursey. 

“So, have you figured it out yet?” Nursey asked, biting on the tip of his tongue as he smiled. It was an incredibly endearing habit he had, and it made Dex’s heart do a little flip whenever he did it. It was ridiculous how affected he was by little things, still after a little over a year of dating Nursey.  
“Figure what out?” Dex feigned ignorance, pulling out the menu and browsing over it with half interest as though he wasn't about to order the same as he always did, and as though he hadn't spent his whole two hour lecture thinking about it. 

“Oh come on, Dex. You know exactly what I'm talking about and we both know it. I can see it in your face, you've totally been thinking about it all morning, haven't you?” Nursey egged, nudging Dex’s knee with his own. Dex just shrugged, looking up from his menu. 

“I guess I did give it a little bit of thought. I still don't know what day it is, though. Is it some poet’s birthday or something? Our anniversary? I thought we weren't celebrating that.” 

“Your first guess was pretty reasonable, but no. And I know you don't really think our anniversary is today. We might not celebrate it, but you were particularly mushy that day so I know you knew when it was. Which is completely adorable, mind you. Sap,” Nursey chirped, and Dex unwillingly felt his face heat up a little bit. 

“Fuck you, you were mushy that whole week. I bet you wrote some sappy poem about us or something,” Dex shot back with no malice whatsoever. 

“I write poetry about us regardless of what time of year it is, Billy,” Nursey replied in a sing-song tone, and Dex groaned. 

“You're an asshole, just tell me why you're so worked up about today,” Dex insisted, and Nursey just gestured like he was zipping up his lips as he shook his head. Another frustrated groan, and Dex gave Nursey a light kick to the shins. The waitress then came by and took their orders, her pretty red hair tied up in a ponytail bouncing back and forth as she walked. She seemed to have a pep in her step, and Dex wondered how she could be in such a good mood while working.

“I'll bet you she knows what day it is, given how happy she looks…” Nursey hinted, winking at Dex. Okay, so that ruled out any possibility of it involving the two of them personally, since she was a total stranger. 

They continued to banter quietly as they ate their food, until Nursey suddenly looked around the diner. Dex had no clue what he was looking for, he also looked around to see if he could figure it out, but was left even more confused. He didn't recognize any of the few people sitting about in their booths, and none of them were paying them any mind. That he was thankful for when Nursey pulled him across the table and kissed him. It was longer than the ones that morning, but still ended as quick as it began. The two of them were not out as a couple yet (they were only really looking for the most fitting time to do it and were keeping it on the downlow until then) so Dex was surprised, staring at Nursey with a very red face. 

“What the hell, Nursey! What if someone saw us?” Dex accused, and Nursey shrugged. 

“Big deal. We're not necessarily hiding anything, and I know absolutely nobody in here, so what's the worst that could happen?” Nursey had a point, but Dex still made a face. 

“Still, you shouldn't just kiss people unprepared like that. Even if it's your boyfriend,” Dex scolded, and Nursey nodded seriously. 

“That's a good point, babe. I should have asked first, especially in a public place like this. We haven't talked about PDA at all and I made some assumptions I shouldn't have. I'm sorry if that wasn't cool,” Nursey apologized sincerely, but then added cheekily, “But I just have to get in all the kisses I can today, and you just looked particularly kissable in that moment.” Dex coughed embarrassedly and didn't reply, electing to take a bite of his burger instead while Nursey laughed. Dex wasn't really upset- he didn't mind some light PDA once in a while, but not completely out of nowhere when they hadn't announced their relationship yet. It had only been a few months since Dex had come out to the team, anyway. They were surprised, but obviously supportive. And Nursey was there, even if only as a friend in that moment. He was grounding in a way that nobody else made him feel. But when he had done that, he felt as though it was an awkward, out of place timing, so that's why he and Nursey were going to wait for a convenient moment to actually spread the good news.

“Kissing me, the waitress knows, it's not a birthday or something personal between us… This is getting less and less clear the more hints I get!” Dex sighed, and Nursey just grinned like he was a child being given candy. He loved messing with Dex like this, stringing him on because he knew Dex would follow without a thread of doubt. He trusted Nursey would never lead him far astray, and so far he hadn't let him down. 

Their meal ended and they paid the bill, and Dex checked the time. It was just about time for him to get to his next class, so he and Nursey headed out. 

“You don't have to walk me, you know…” Dex chirped, and Nursey shrugged.

“Sue me for wanting to spend as much time as I can with you,” he replied, and Dex just rolled his eyes and grinned. 

“Now I'm starting to believe you did something wrong and are trying to cover it up,” Dex accused, gently bumping his side against Nursey’s as they walked. 

“What, you don't believe me? There's no ulterior motive, I swear. Besides maybe being able to slip a couple more smooches in before we have to part. Let you stew on all of this and maybe figure it out without me helping you. At least this next class is easier for you, right? You can get distracted easier since programming is a piece of cake for you, ” Nursey egged, grinning and leaning into Dex a little as they made it to the STEM building where Dex’s class was. He knew Nursey had a stupid big competence kink, and sue him if he wasn't allowed to show off a little bit when he knew what pushed his man’s buttons. 

“I mean, it's not that easy, but yeah. I can definitely afford to slack off for a couple classes. I could probably run loops around the rest of the class. I've had to correct the professor a couple times, actually,” Dex bragged, and Nursey laughed, grinning devilishly at Dex. 

“What a showoff,” he said, and then looked around the area quickly before asking, “can I kiss you again, Will?” If Dex had ever intended on hesitating a yes before, the use of his first name definitely sealed the deal and instead of responding, he just pulled Nursey into a kiss. He wove his hands through Dex’s hair, kissing back happily. Of course it ended all too soon, and he found himself with no cute D-man in his arms as he watched him saunter away with a wave. He enjoyed to watch him walk away, but he didn't want to see him leave. 

His class ended a good thirty minutes before Nursey’s did, and everybody else in the Haus was out and about doing whatever they were doing that day. That being said, he decided to bust out some of that essay he was dreading. He put on some soft music to keep him focused, but really that didn't help him one bit. Not only was he slightly losing it over what day it was, he just straight up didn't want to do it, so he really only managed to be about a sentence in by the time Nursey slipped in. 

Dex hadn't even noticed him come in, was too distracted by his frustration, and so he jumped when a hand graced his shoulder. He spun around in his desk chair and there was Nursey in all his glory, a welcome distraction to the essay at hand. Nursey gave Dex a kiss on the nose and casually made himself right at home on Dex’s lap, looking over his shoulder to read what he had on screen. 

“Hey, babe. Whatcha working on? I hope it wasn't important, because I'm here to distract you now,” Nursey said with a grin, “ooh, Swift! You need any help with that?” He then proceeded to give each of Dex’s freckled cheeks a kiss, smiling down at him like he wasn't just casually the best thing to happen to Dex and the cutest human in the world. 

“I probably will… But not right now. Right now, you're going to tell me what is going on,” Dex insisted, and Nursey pressed kisses to his face and continued to speak. 

“Come on, Dex. I know you can figure this out on your own. Plus, I just want to give you some loving. Can you let me do that without grilling me?” Nursey chirped, kissing his forehead, his nose again, his lips, and then his jaw, nipping gently at his earlobe. 

“I'm starting to think this is about something I did, not something you did… But you have to let me know so I can do it again,” Dex laughed, tilting his chin up so Nurse could do as he wanted. And he sure did, kissing all over his neck and unbuttoning the first button on his flannel to get to his neck better. 

“It's not really something you did, per say, but it is more about you than it is me…” Nursey paused to say that then returned to kissing at his boyfriend. He loved doing that, loved absolutely pulling him apart with his hands and mouth and body, and then putting him back together with kisses and love. His kisses got a little sloppier as time passed, and Dex’s shirt was fully open but still on his shoulders, so he pushed that off for a moment before he went back to his lips and kissed him more. A hand roamed across his chest, teasing a nipple as it passed while his tongue was occupied. He kissed his way back down, then, sliding and pausing to latch a mouth onto Dex’s nipple. Nursey loved to kiss him, loved to give him a good show and make him feel good. After all, Dex made him feel fantastic, so it was fair. Dex let out a groan, and Nursey lovingly smooched each of the barely-there scars nestled under his pecks. Dex let out a heavy breath, buried his hand in Nursey’s curls, and gently scratched at his scalp with his dull fingernails. Nursey only hummed his approval, his mouth too occupied to do much else. He continued down his boyfriend's nice toned body, paying close attention to each little reaction and keeping that information squared away for the future. He licked down the middle ridge of his perfect fucking abs all the way to the base of his happy trail. By this point he was off Dex’s lap and on his knees on the floor, and he spread his legs carefully to lean in further and mouth at him through his jeans. 

Above him, Dex let out a pretty noise and grabbed a little tighter at his hair, which sent a thrill up Nursey’s spine. Dex rarely got rough with him, as though he would break or something, even though Nursey loved it. He loved feeling thoroughly used, though of course to an extent. He trusted Dex not to take it too far, but it seemed like he didn't trust himself not to, which was disappointing. He didn't push him in case he really just didn't want to, though. And besides, this was about Dex, not Nursey, so his needs were second in importance and could definitely wait. Nursey pulled at Dex’s pants, getting his jeans off and pushing them to the side with his shirt. He bit his lip at the sight of the little wet spot already starting to form through his underwear, and Dex let out a soft moan as Nursey kissed and mouthed at him a few times before pulling off.

“Hey, come on, don't tease,” Dex groaned, tightening his grip further, and Nursey grinned and let his eyes roll back for a second before responding. 

“Have a little bit of patience, baby. You'll get what you want, promise, but I'm going to make the most of the day while I still can…” he then began to go to work on Dex’s very sensitive thighs, kissing each of the freckles there (or at least attempting to-there were a lot to get through.) He lightly inhaled against his inner thigh, and Dex muttered a weak, “weirdo,” to which Nursey only rolled his eyes. He loved the natural smell of Dex, his musk mixed with a little bit of the old spice body wash he uses. Dex pretended to think it was weird, but Nursey knew based on how he reacted that he totally loved it. 

Dex was pretty possessive, though he didn't show it all too much, so Nursey knew that Dex thrilled whenever he did something that showed Dex how much he really belonged to him. And Nursey was all his, putty in his hand. Sure, he flirted casually with other people, but he and Dex talked through that and Dex knew there was absolutely nothing behind it. It was just how Nursey was, and you could tell the difference between friendly flirting and actual flirting pretty easily. Nursey’s friendly flirting was usually only surface stuff, light compliments and pet nicknames, but the stuff he reserved for Dex was deep, flowing poetic stuff that got intimate and personal. It didn't show often, obviously, but when it did, Dex couldn't help but melt. Nursey had said earlier that day that he wrote poetry about them all the time, and it was true. He did, sometimes stuff that he wouldn't even show Dex. Embarrassingly loving and mushy, stuff about settling down and adopting children and growing old, all things he imagined the two of them doing together. 

They had only been a couple for a little over a year, though, and on top of that they were still young, so Nursey didn't want to scare Dex away and kept those to himself. He remembered the task at hand, though, and quickly returned to absolutely cherishing every inch of those gorgeous legs of Dex’s. 

“You know,” Nursey said, looking up deep into Dex’s blown-out pupils, “I think this is my favorite angle to look at you. I don't care if people say it's the most unflattering. You're always sexy, and the implications behind it thrill me… I love you, and your sexy strong thighs, and your gorgeous abs, I love everything about you. I love watching your face while I eat you out most of all, probably. God, you're so hot…” Nursey nosed at Dex’s folds through his briefs as he spoke, and Dex seemed to be falling apart at the seams. 

“Fucking hell, if you love seeing me like that so much, why not get to it?” Dex replied, though the breathlessness in his voice showed no real aggravation. Nursey laughed, kissing at his public mound once before complying to his boyfriend’s request. He grabbed the waistband of his underwear between his teeth and pulled it down his thighs, using his hands to take them off the rest of the way. He trailed more kisses up his thighs, but this time found his destination and saw no hesitation as he ran his tongue languidly up from his vagina to his clit, leaving Dex panting already and gripping at Nursey’s hair for dear life. Nursey gave Dex a smoldering look before really getting into it, running his tongue in patterns around and over Dex’s clit. He used his hands to spread his labia, not needing to keep his thighs open as Dex had that covered. He seemed to be attempting to split himself in half, keeping his legs wide and rolling his hips a bit as he let out soft whimpers of pleasure. 

Those noises were not nearly enough for greedy Derek Nurse, though, and so he kept on, putting pulsing pressure on Dex with his tongue. He then moved one of his hands down a little to tease gently at Dex’s vagina, which fluttered in anticipation. 

“Fuck, please, Derek,” Dex begged, “I can't take any more teasing, I need it…” Nursey was not one to deny Dex anything, and using his first name like that got his blood pumping, so he complied, easily sliding his index finger inside and casually thrusting as he continued to suck and lick at his clitoris. He loved doing this for him, loved the feeling, loved how good it made his man feel, and maybe he loved how good he was at it- he was allowed to be proud after how hard and how often he's made Dex come with his techniques, as well a few partners with vaginas before Dex who likely agreed. 

Dex was doing about as much work as Nursey was, though. He was grinding up to meet with his thrusts, gripping hard into his scalp that went straight to his dick and encouraged him to be even better, make him feel even sexier. Dex also loved the view, his absolutely beautiful boyfriend on his knees between his legs. He wondered how he could have gotten so lucky, landing who was likely the hottest, most charming guy in the whole school when he looked like (and was) a big red-haired, red-faced nerd. Those thoughts were interrupted when Nursey slipped a second finger into him easily and a moan escaped his mouth. Nursey laughed against him, the vibrations going right up his spine and back down again to his core, which was beginning to build up, his orgasm not quite yet there but definitely rearing its head (no pun intended.) 

Nursey was obviously trying to pull that out of him, relishing every noise he could get and playing him like a gorgeous guitar crafted from the gods to tailor specifically to everything Nursey wanted in a man. Dex had not been a particularly noisy partner before he started sleeping with Nursey, but he just knew everything he had to do in order to get those noises coming. When he felt Nursey push deeper, grazing his g-spot with his middle finger, Dex couldn't suppress the long moan of Nursey’s name, which Nursey seemed to revel in. He then began to push harder, trying to hit that wonderful spot as many times, and his clit and sweet spot being stimulated at once was just too much for his body to handle, his orgasm impending at this point. 

“Fuck, Nursey, Derek, I need it, I'm gonna come, please, fuck, Derek,” Dex chanted out, really hoping that nobody had come home yet to hear him moaning like he was getting the lay of a lifetime. Granted, every time with Nursey was the lay of a lifetime, since he was some kind of sex god and knew exactly how to get him going, but that was besides the point. What mattered in that moment was Nursey’s hand and mouth speeding up, working him up and over until he was coming, panting and repeating Nursey’s name and lots of swears until he came back down to earth to see Nursey looking up at him smugly like he had just given him the greatest gift one man could give. He kissed his pelvis lovingly, then stood up to walk out. 

Dex caught his hand, shaking his head and insisting through a weak, rough voice, “you're not going anywhere, mister. Not until we've dealt with this… “ 

He then gropes lightly at the erection straining the front of his jeans, and while Nursey’s hips twitch towards the touch, he shakes his head, pulling away with his hands up and assuring, “no, we don't have to worry about that, Dex. This wasn't about me, I just wanted to do that for you. You don't need to do anything for me.”

“Oh, shut up, Nursey. You know that was about you just as much as it was me, you horny beast. Now let me do this, it's only fair. Plus, if this was just about me, I want to do this for you. Seeing you writhe under my hands does as much for me as the opposite does for you, Nurse. Promise. Let me show you how good you just made me feel,” Dex said, standing up and whispering the last sentence against Nursey’s lips, who presses them the extra half inch to meet for a kiss. It tastes like him, which should be gross, but the possessive side of him takes over and it makes him growl and deepen the kiss. Nursey lets out a quiet noise, instantly submitting to Dex. It was pretty amazing how quickly he will just let Dex take him over when the mood strikes him. Pretty amazing, and pretty hot. 

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed,” Dex ordered, going over to their dresser to rummage around for a few things: lube, a condom, and a reasonably sized vibrator that Nursey seemed to perk in interest at. 

“This look like something you might find interesting tonight, Nursey?” Dex asked, turning to face his now naked boyfriend who nodded eagerly as he spread himself over the bottom bunk of their bed. It was Dex’s bed, and he couldn't help but have a shock of arousal go through him to see how his gorgeous boyfriend stretched out and enjoyed the feeling and smell of his sheets. Round two might end up coming along sooner than he thought it might. 

Nursey watched his boyfriend creep predatorily over to him with that vibrator in his hand, and knew that he was in for some real afternoon delight. He grinned and scooted over somewhat so Dex had space to join him, and he immediately straddled Nursey, running a hand over his chest before leaning into a heavy kiss. He ground against his dick, his clit twitching with slight overstimulation but also some interest. Nursey let out a whimper against Dex’s lips, and he captured that sound and swallowed it, protecting it like some sort of precious gem. Every noise Nursey made was music, and thankfully for Dex, they were a sound he heard quite often. He deepened the kiss, Nursey’s mouth parting to allow for their tongues to meet, sliding all over each other like their hips as they ground together. But Dex had other things planned than just that, and so he pulled away somewhat, moving a little further down. Nursey moved too, opening his legs and shifting them up so Dex had access to what mattered. He lightly trailed a hand along Nursey’s cock, running a thumb over the head and watching it twitch. 

Dex reached over and grabbed the lube, popping open the lid and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Nursey bit his lip, his thighs spreading just a bit wider in anticipation. Dex gave Nursey a look that was dripping with sex, and he pressed his index finger against his perenium, slowly trailing that finger down until he circled his asshole. He pressed gently against it, and Nursey’s chest fluttered as he inhaled deeply and let Dex push inside. He took his sweet time, not wanting to hurt Nursey in the slightest, and began to slowly work him open. 

“Come on, Dex, please, I'm not that delicate, I can take a little rough handling,” Nursey pleaded, gripping at the sheets, and Dex couldn't possibly say no to that face. Long before he probably would have normally done it, he added a second finger, and Nursey keened, the stretch welcome. He rolled his hips against Dex’s hand, and Dex let out a long breath. Nursey never failed to turn him on, and he felt like he was going to die with how turned on he was. It was amazing how quick his refractory period could be when he was fingering one Derek Nurse and watching him squirm. He thrusted inside of him, scissoring his fingers and experimentally searching for his boyfriend’s prostate each time he pushed inside. When he finally found it, Nursey cried out and clutched at Dex’s free hand, throwing his head back against the pillows. It was a welcome sight indeed, and Dex teased that spot every time he could just to see it again. Now he was doubly hopeful that there was nobody in the Haus. He began to press a third finger against him, and Nursey nodded his consent before Dex went ahead and began to push it inside. He decided to bend over and help distract him from the sting of the stretch, licking a stripe up his cock and taking the head into his mouth. He moaned Dex’s name, his hips twitching as he fingered him. Once he seemed completely adjusted, he returned to pushing his three fingers in and out, running his tongue over the head of his cock as he sucked lightly. He paid more attention to his ass, though, and found his prostate once more to make his hips twitch and his eyes roll. 

After a minute of that, Dex casually bobbing his head over Nursey’s cock while he opened him up with his fingers, Nursey grabbed at Dex’s head, pulling him off and panting, “I was going to come if you kept that up…”

“We can't have that, hmm?” Dex asked, smirking as Nursey shook his head, “are you ready for this now?” Dex gestured to the vibrator, and Nursey nodded eagerly. He laughed softly, pulling out his fingers and grabbing the toy. He applied more lube to it, making sure it was plenty slick, before pressing it against Nursey’s asshole, who rolled his hips to try to press it inside. 

“Please,” was all Nursey had to breathe before Dex was pushing it inside, slowly fucking him on the toy exactly as he needed. He looked at Nursey with intense heat that he could feel against his bare skin, and he rolled around in the feeling of Dex’s gaze and the vibrator slowly pressing into his ass. It was nearly overwhelming to him, so much for him to handle but so good nonetheless. He loved every second of being like this with Dex, and he couldn't wait until the day when he could feel it along with him in that moment. 

Until then, Dex was relishing watching his boyfriend writhe and moan under his hands, slowly thrusting the vibrator once it was completely inside of Nursey. He begged for more, and Dex complied, not worrying about his arm getting tired as he began to take up a pretty intense pace. He knew Nursey liked it rough, and even when he felt nervous about it, sometimes he just had to indulge him as a thank you for being so fucking perfect.

Nursey bit down on his fist to muffle a scream, and Dex moved that fist away to instead kiss him, swallowing that scream up for himself and savoring every moment of it. When he turned on the vibrator, he was rewarded with another scream, just as delicious as the last if not more. He lived for these moments of pure pleasure for Nursey. If Nursey was on cloud nine because of something Dex was doing, then he was up there with him. 

Dex angled the toy until it began to brush lightly against Nursey’s prostate with every thrust, and Nursey felt like his whole world was collapsing, but Dex was holding them in a safe little area, keeping the walls up with his herculean strength. He was his Hercules, his Atlas, holding up the whole world just for Nursey to have no matter how heavy it would get. And Derek was Will’s Psyche and Will was Eros, desperately following him to the ends of the earth and willing to sacrifice everything because he was so utterly encapsulated in his love. 

“If you can think properly enough to say all that poetic bullshit, then I'm not doing this right,” Dex said, though he was putty from Nursey’s words. Nursey hadn't realized he'd been thinking aloud, and blushed. He'd meant every word, naturally, but he was still embarrassed. At least Dex was into it, the softie, and he continued to thrust into him with the vibrator. 

“Nursey… I...Can I ride you? I want to ride you so badly,” Dex murmured into Nursey’s ear, and Nursey only moaned out a yes in reply. Dex grinned and grabbed the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and skillfully rolling it on Nursey’s cock with one hand. He then turned so his back was to Nursey, and lifted himself over his cock. Nursey used a hand to position himself as Dex slid down with a shaky sigh, and then ran that hand slowly up and down his spine. This whole time, Dex was still diligently fucking Nursey with the vibrator, and the addition of fucking himself on Nursey’s cock was overwhelmingly hot for the both of them. Nursey reached around and began to stroke at Dex’s clit almost immediately once he began to lift his hips, because the friction of the toy in his ass and his pussy around his cock was overwhelmingly hot and he knew he wouldn't last long like this. Dex cried out softly, rolling into the feeling, and Nursey took that as encouragement to keep it going. 

As expected, it wasn't all that long before Nursey felt the familiar warmth pooling in his pelvis, and he gasped, “Will, I'm gonna come, fuck, please tell me you're close… “

“Just don't stop,” Dex panted back, and Nursey sped up his movements and began to meet Dex’s thrusts, angling himself in ways he knew were just right for Dex. He moaned out Derek’s name, and that was the end for him. He came with a shout, his whole body convulsing a little as he shot into the condom and flopped down on the bed. He didn't stop his arm, though, even when exhaustion was beginning to win him over, and not long after, Dex came for a second time, rolling his hips and pulsing around Nursey’s sensitive cock. 

Dex then flopped over next to Nursey, who pulled off the condom and tossed it into the trash before joining his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him lovingly, kissing his cheek. 

He mumbled in the last moments of consciousness, “happy kiss a redhead day,” and all the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Dex gasping, then sighing in exasperation as he discovers the origin of all that went down that day. 

Once Nursey woke up about a half an hour later, he got to watch Dex sleep for a few minutes before he woke up too. It was a welcome sight, seeing Dex so peaceful and sated when he was usually so high-strung and tense. He kissed his forehead, which stirred him slightly, and he opened his sleepy eyes and locked them with Nursey’s. He smiled and stretched with a yawn. 

“I can't believe this was all from some dumb made up holiday… God, we’re all sex gross,” Dex grumbled in his still-sleepy voice that made Nursey’s heart flutter. 

“How about we shower and then go play Mario Kart?”


End file.
